


off brand cheerios

by galacticlions



Series: klance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Cereal Eating, Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, alien cereal, klance, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: keith gets hungry at 3 am and wants to eat cereal with lance





	off brand cheerios

The bed was warm. Warm enough for Keith to hesitate whether he should get up and cure his rumbling stomach or suffer through the hunger just to stay in Lance’s embrace that protects him from the biting coldness. 

His stomach growled in protest. Keith slapped a hand on his stomach and sighed. Keith let his other hand touch Lance’s arm that was wrapped around him. He let his fingertips touch Lance’s smooth knuckles and long fingers. He sighed.

Keith groaned softly and turned around to face the other boy. Lance’s face was relaxed. His long dark eyelashes were resting peacefully on his freckled dark skinned cheeks. Keith kissed his nose softly. Lance didn’t move or make a noise. Keith placed another kiss on his nose then on his soft cheeks, and not caring out the loud  _smack_ noise that bounced off the still walls. 

“Lance.” Keith whispered out and patted his cheek. Lance’s eyebrows furrowed and his nose scrunched up cutely. He groaned softly and opened his eyes. Keith was met with foggy blue eyes that were drooping from pure fatigue because of their previous mission. 

Lance made another unintelligible noise. Keith found himself smiling. 

“I’m hungry.” Keith whispered again. Lance gave him an “mmhmm” then shut his eyes again and dozed off. 

Keith smiled. God he loved this boy so much. Keith kissed all over his face again then got up and straddled him. Lance woke up. Lance placed his hands on Keith’s hips to steady him. 

“Come get cereal with me.” Keith said as he pressed his forehead against Lance’s. Lance kissed his nose.

”Fine.” Lance grumbled with a deep sleepy voice. Keith hummed in triumph and got off of Lance and put on slippers and headed out the door with Lance following. 

They reached the kitchen and Keith immediately started to scout out for cereal. He looked inside the pantry and there he found a cereal box that wasn’t cardboard, but some weird leathery thing that was colored. Inside there were cereal pieces that were O-Shaped but wonky.

”Alien cheerios it is.” Keith laughed softly and got out two bowls and milk, thanks to Kaltenecker, and spoons. He filled the bowls then sat next to lance. 

“You could’ve gotten cereal by yourself, you know.” Lance said after a little while of silence. They were almost finished with their cereal.

”Yeah, that’s true. But I wanted to spend time with you,” Keith said shyly before continuing. “We never really get time for just us. We’re always almost dying and setting up a plan and always rushing into the Galra’s base. So I thought it would be nice.”

Lance smiled and nodded in agreement. Lance leaned over and kissed Keith on the cheek. They continued to talk for a while until the cereal was eaten and the milk was swallowed. Their bowls and spoons sat abandoned on the counter when Keith crawled into Lance’s lap and their mouths met each other and where tongues caressed the other.  

The pair silently hoped that no one in the castle decided to eat cereal as well. Their mouths broke apart then joined together again in a bruising kiss.

Lance gently bit Keith’s bottom lip and tugged at it before letting it go and kissing him again. Their tongues danced once more before they both broke apart and gasping for air and panting out hot breaths into each others mouths. Keith kissed his cheek with a wet smack and moved down to his jaw and neck where he licked a long stripe down to the hollow of his neck atop his prominent collarbones.

“God you’re so pretty.” Lance panted softly as Keith pressed their foreheads together. They both sat there, panting. Their clothes were wrinkled from curious hands and desperate touches. Their lips bruised and red from needy and deprived sucking.

Lance let his lips trail down from the side of Keith’s beautiful eye to his cheek and pressed a kiss there. He brushed his nose against Keith’s ear, making Keith deliciously shiver. Lance’s lips wandered down to the long extent of Keith’s pale neck. He licked at his adam’s apple and nipped at his neck, making Keith sigh out softly. 

Lance placed delicate kisses on Keith’s shoulder and softly nibbled at it. Lance went back up to Keith’s face. Their noses brushed softly. Keith felt his smile return.

”I’m glad that I decided to get cereal with you.” Lance whispered against Keith’s soft lips. Keith pecked at them once.

”Yeah, me too.” He whispered back. They shared one more kiss before exchanging loving words and headed back to their room.


End file.
